My Little Fairy Tail: Lucy Light
by Sydney Rollins
Summary: When Natsu and Happy came barging in to lucy’s house they found lucy asleep finding letters in a box they have never seen before she explains that she was writing a friend and that she hasn't been able to see her in years. Once Natsu brings a request to lucy while Lucy tries to open the gate once more with the alicorn key. It work and the gate opened but something happens and the w


**When Natsu and Happy came barging in to lucy's house they found lucy asleep finding letters in a box they have never seen before she explains that she was writing a friend and that she hasn't been able to see her in years. Once Natsu brings a request to lucy while Lucy tries to open the gate once more with the alicorn key. It work and the gate opened but something happens and the whole kingdom of Fiore get transported to equestria it's natsu's fault. Thoe lucy has been there once before and everyone's a pony wait Lucy is a what?**

Lucy: sydney dos not own Fairy Tale or MLP

No one's POV: It was a day like any other day as Lucy awoke in her room on her soft bead all warm and fuz….what a minute. pink and blue cot her eye. 'why is he here again? This had be the 18 time in the last month since the Grand Magic Games and my future selfies death. I understand he's Worried but this is too much.' Lucy being as tired as she was not wanting to deal with Natsu this morning…" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she screamed throwing Natsu and Happy out her window " what the heck Luce?" "Stop sneaking in to my house and sleeping in my bed!" Lucy slammed the window shut and left to take a shower. " what did I do?" Happy walked over to Natsu, "I don't know Lucy's weird." Natsu and happy left to go to the guild. "...try to protect a teammate and look what happens….. this is stupid.." Ahi." Come on Happy maybe a job will cheer her up?" Ahi sir."

After her shower Lucy was sitting and writing two letters for two boxes the first one was to her mom and dad telling them about what transpired lately in the fairy tail guild. The other letter was worth noting because of the name to whom it was addressed to as it started out,

Dear twilight,

I know that i haven't been writing you as often since I arrived at fairy tail. Which you know it isn't a bad thing, I've made many new friends since Natsu brought me to fairy tail as you know. I've also met another celestial wizard her name is Ykina. I've also met Fiories princess she is also really knice. after the grand magic games Natsu has not leafed me alone for a second because of what happen to future Lucy. that coupled with the Iechea incident and the spirit incident didn't leave me a lot of time to write you. Now you're probably wondering what i mean, well the Iechea incident was when Iechea made a perfume and turned everypony in Magnolga except Happy, Carla, Wendy, Natsu, and I into Iechea faced monsters. Thought Natsu saves the day and everypony in Magnolia. The Spirit incident was when the spirit king and the 12 zodiac spirits all went crazy and forgot who we were and attacked us do to the side effects of closing off the eclipse gate, their personality did a one-eaty but we were able to save them, and all is well. I miss you twitwi and i hope to be able to visit you soon if Alics key will work i haven't tried in a while but i'm not getting my hopes up it hasn't worked for me yet i even tried the spell i said when i first came but no such luck. I love you and hope to see you soon.

Love your little sister Lucy.

Lucy's pov: After I looked over the letter I folded it up and put in the box for Twilight and went to lie down on my bed. I thought back to when I first met twilight since i haven't thought about it in a while. I closed my eyes remembering the time.

No one's pov: Natsu and happy had entered via window agen and went over to lucy seeing her asleep. With a sly grin and sneaky laugh natsu brought out a black marker. "Hehe i wonder what she'll look like with a handlebar mustache" Ahi . agreed Happy then he saw the second set of letters. "Hey Natsu look over here" natsu came over. "What is it Happy?""Look" Natsu took the one from the top which was the one Lucy had just Wrote. he skimmed over the letter."Twilight who's that… everypony… little sister? What is this" happy then said. I don't know but if that was the most recent letter than... " happy pulls out an old letter from the other end. The writing was a bit messy and spelling was off but it still was legible and over all nice writing."Dear big sister Twily," Natsu began

In Equestria

Twilight's pov: I was reading a book as Pinky, Rarity, AJ, Fluttershy, Rainbow, and my pupil Starlight all cam in the room. "Sup twi" sad rainbow i look up from my book "reading" i say to her "what are you reading" asked Starlight. I was about to answer when spike cam jogging threw the door "hay twilight look what I found" everypony looked at him as he flailed a book around in the air. I gasped and levitated the book out of his hands. " I can believe you found it I thought I had lost it" I said as I held the book close. " well it wasn't easy but considering the date I thought it would be a great surprise." I picked him up swinging him around "O THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU……." I put spike down and opened the new book forgetting the other book I was reading as everypony crowded around me. I opened up the cover and in the middle of the cover page was an old picture of me as a filly and a small gold filly next to me. " who's that" Ranbowdash asked. "This is my first best friend and honorary little sister Lucy. I haven't seen her in years. I said with tears in my eyes. Fluttershy comes up and puts a houf on my shoulder. "Why?" "do to circumstances it's quite impossible." Well what was she like darling we would love to now show you to met." Rarity said "that is a mighty fine idea go on." Yahoo story!" Shouted pinky. I laughed as they all sat around to her my tail " ok it started many years ago in this day today….."

In Fiorie

No one's PO: Lucy was in a dream thinking back about 18 years ago well to Lucy it would only be about 11 years on her 18 birthday witch was to day. lucy was only 7 as it started out like a normal birthday she was with her mom and dad . Lucy was wearing what she normally wore as a child, a pink dress, stuff like that. Though she was holding a brown satchel nothing special but what was inside was. A sorcerer weekly magazine with the fairy tail name on the cover. Her favorite doll Meshel, her keys, crux, horologium, Lyra,cancer,and Aquarius on an old rusty ring, and her favorite book about celestial spirits, wizards, and stories called Celestial Stars.

Lucy pov: It was a lovely day that i got to spend with my family we were a lot closer back then we were on a picnic discussing what I wanted to do for my birthday in a few days. My mom and dad were arguing about wat they would do for the party. My mom wanted to go big and my dad wanted to go home. Daddy wanted to have a small party with a cake music and fun for the three of us but my mom wanted to have a big party with other people. She need to be able to mingle with other kids her one age come on there's a village just a few miles from here we can invite al the kids and parent to the party she won't be in danger with other kids besides we could hire security to keep an eye out encase please. I giggled at that as I went to read my book then I saw the text in one sentence glowing and decided to read it, that is where it all started I seemed a good idea at the time but it all happened so fast when i decided to say a spell from my book I read then a portal of light engulfed me and i disappeared. I was falling thru the portal and i felt strange especially on my head. As i exited through the portal i felt a strange occurrence with my side as well and fell on the ground. When i awoke i had not noticed anything different but after i had rubbed my head i noticed i had hooves. To say i was startled would be an understatement i had ran so fast to the nearest lake and looked at my reflection the thing that was looking back at me was a horse i think i then noticed the horn. "I'm a unicorn?" wings then unfolded as i looked at my reflection. "With wings no i'm a.. what was it called agen umm..no...no..ah i know i'm an alicorn." I looked in the reflection again and noticed i was yellow with golden hair with light pink and blue strands in it i also had my hair up i had my brown eyes as well and my brown satchel with everything in it to my relief then i notice a mark on my butt on either side there was a key ring with a few keys but the one that was in front was so pretty it was gold and were the key attaches to the ring it was in a shape of a heart and was white in the middle but at the end of the key there was a moon and sun on either side which made it look like an actual working key and all around the ring were white stars that made it look like the heavens in the night sky. It was both amazed and terrified at the same time and all i could do was try to calm down and think."ok calm down Lucy all you have to do is to find a population of alicorns or whatever and get help easy right?" I looked around not knowing where to even go."maybe i should just start walking". Thankfully i did not have to walk far for a group of horses and such came looking for me or what fell out of the sky if it was not me. I was so happy to find some adults even though they were multi colored horses. "Can i have some help i'm lost and hungry". My stomach started to growl. They then started to talk amongst themselves. "What is this...an Alicorn filly i've never heard of such a thing …. There are only two alicorns in existence right… we should watch over her and contact princess Celestia. They all nodded and took me to there village Hooftrot i think it was. took care of me for a few hours even though i was tearfied and just wanted my mommy and daddy i felt calm with all those kind and helpful fases and for the time being i pretended to have amnesia just knowing my name the, less they know the better.

New ones pov: a white Alicorn was training a young purple filly of 9 when one of the guards came into the room. Princess Celestia we have a situation" what is it . Celestia asked her guard as the young filly was practising the lessons she had taught her just moments ago. There was word that a few hours ago in a small remote village called Hooftrot that a alicorn was found. The purple filly looked up from her practice to listen in on the conversation. "What is her name." "Lucy Heartfilia age 7." Princess Celestia was astonished. An alicorn filly humm…. Please get my carriage ready so i may leave at once. "Yes mam". The guard went on his way to do his job. As Celestia was packing a few things for the trip she noticed her student looking over at her it was then she had an idea. Twilight scene Princess Cadence is not around and can't come with me would you like to come meet the new filly i think it might help her feel more welcome. Yes yes yes yes yes yes. She jumped around all excitedly and got her things ready a satual with a book and her doll inside. Celestia smiled at her pupils enthusiasm."let's be on our way shall we?" twilight stopped bouncing around to look at her mentor. "Yes mam" they both left the room and went on their way to Hooftrot. As they were walking down the hall Twilight was looking more nervous with every step. "This is huge what if i say the wrong thing…? What if there is a problem and we are not able to go? What if it rains when we meet her and we fall in the mud being unpresentable? what if i mess up and princess Celestia doesn't want me to be her student any more? Twilight ceped thinking as she grew more and more worried. Noticing her faithful students distress she thought of a solution. When they got to where the carriage and was."we are all ready to go Princess." she turned to the pegasus who spoke and smiled at him."actually.." she look at a nerves Twilight."..there is one other pony that i would like you to fetch." she whispered a name in the pegasuses ear. He nodded and flew of. 20 minutes later as Twilight was waiting with Princess Celestia when she heard her name being called." Twilight!" she smiled at the familiar voice turned around and ran to the pony."Shining Armor!" she ran into her brother's arms."hey Twily it's good to see you. It's good to see you to BBBFF what are you doing here? I asked him to come. Really?" Celestia smiled at Twilight."you seemed nervous so i thought your brother would help." Twilight sparkle smiled at her as the three got into the carriage then took off. a few hours later they arrived at Hooftrot as one of the villagers came to greet them. Princess".the pony bowed. "The fillys right this way." they followed the pony to a cottage and entered.

Lucy pov: the last few hours were not so bad. shuer i was scared and i wanted my mommy and daddy but those ponies as they called themselves we really nice and welcoming they even started to teach me stuff about their land Equestria and the alicorn princesses Celestia and Cadence which is what i was so they keep calling me princess Lucy which was i have to admitted i loved. Thy even taught me what the picture on my butt was called a cutie mark and it shows what a pony's special talent is. They had even started to teach me about magic which i could already do and it actually made magick easier but i learned how to use my horn to grab stuff and fly with my wings which was what i was doing after breakfast that morning. i was practicing how to lift off and stay in the air my personal best was five seconds when one of the earth ponies came in with a group of ponies and lost my concentration and fell out of the sky."ouch" i said as i rubbed my flank as they called it "princess Lucy are you alright?" one of the villagers had asked me. "Ya." "hello lucy." A tall white alicorn with rainbow hair and a sun cutie mark Princess Celestia i was sure of it came up to me. I'm Princess celestia may i ask where are you from. Ummm. i had no idea what to say. I don't know. I looked up at her as she gave me a gentle smile to reassure me it will be ok.

 **So how was it this is my first ever fanfiction posted and I hope to ceep writing this. But it may take me a while to update the chapters so beer with me. I hope you liked this chapter and review I want to hear what you have to say, and thank you.**


End file.
